


Taking the lead

by Rhombea



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhombea/pseuds/Rhombea
Summary: He was going to show you something exciting until you found yourself taking the lead on him.





	Taking the lead

“Julian, where are we going?”

Following him through the maze, you only heard a small laugh from him as he tugged you along by your hand. “Wait for it, you’ll see…” he mumbled, his voice only loud enough for you to hear. The two of you were already quite far from the palace, making your way through the bushes of the gardens with a fast pace. With the pretense of wanting to show you something, Julian had lured you away from the festivities and you were more than willing to follow him.

After a good five minutes trip through the big hedges, passing the well in the middle of the garden and greeting various people on your way, you finally found yourself in front of the big tents that were set up for people to rest aside from the main attraction. “The rest tends?” you asked questioningly. “Are you tired?” Julian gave you a smirk in return, straightening his back as he started to explain.

“This is no ordinary tent, my love,” he started, carefully placing his hand on the small of your back, pushing you forward gently. You had no reason not to believe him, though it raised some suspicion inside of you. Both his gestures as well as his tone of voice was too playful for you not to suspect superior motives. However, you had no reason to distrust him as you let him pull the curtains away for you and push you into the darkness.

It was pitch black inside. You could hear the shuffling of fabrics, hums, and groans of people all around you, but you couldn’t see any of them. There was an almost unsavory amount of sweet smoke in the air, though you didn’t feel it as much in your lungs as you did in your mind. It left you a little dazed and you were glad to feel Julian bumping against you figure from behind, engulfing you in one of his large arms as he lead you deeper.

“Over there,” he whispered, pushing you further with his body close to yours. You made tiny steps, stretching out your arms to not accidentally bump into someone in the dark. Julian led you deeper and deeper into the mysterious tent, the sweet smell imprinting onto your clothes until it was all you could smell. From your sides, the whispers got louder as you passed them, only to disappear when you left them behind. Further than the groans and shuffling, you realized that there was also the smooching sound of kisses and - much to your surprise - moans mixing in.

You could only be glad Julian didn’t see your face turn red when the two of you passed a very energetic couple, really going at it. “Seems like someone’s having fun,” Julian whispered into your ear from behind. You could hear the smirk on his lips as he said that, and you could feel the teasing mood he was in by the few quiet laughs that followed right after his words. You bit your lip in response, not wanting to admit it, but the odd feeling in your stomach signaled you that he wasn’t the only one in a peculiar mood as you found yourself getting slightly turned on. Maybe from the smell, maybe from the sounds that hit your ear over and over.

All the more, you were happy when Julian finally tugged you back a little, making you come to a halt. How your one-eyed pirate boyfriend was able to make out anything in the dark was a puzzle to you, but you weren’t complaining. He passed you by, tenderly letting his arms move from your waist down the lengths of your arms, holding your hands tightly. A small squeal escaped your lips as suddenly the hold on you grew into a hard tug, making you fall forward.

You expected a hard crash into Julian and probably on the floor, though other than your expectations, you landed softly, arms around your torso as he held onto you, laughing about the squeal that had left your mouth. “Don’t worry, I got you,” he said, kissing the underside of your chin a few times until your heart stopped racing in your chest. “What…” you mumbled, reaching out your hands to feel your surroundings. Your fingertips were met with soft cushions, probably some furs, maybe a mattress. It was hard to make out what exactly you were laying on, but it was comfortable and soft and you were glad that it wasn’t the hard, dirty ground.

“Push off your shoes,” Julian instructed, fiddling with his own boots as you rolled off him, tugging your shoes from your feet as he had asked you to. Every second you spent in this tent, you grew more and more curious about it. Feeling a tug on the back of your head, Julian took off your mask. You weren’t sure what he was doing with it, but you hoped he’d find it again later. When his hand slid down your arm again in the darkness, you held on tight to him, somehow sure he wouldn’t make you fall again. “Come,” he whispered, and you followed, crawling on three limbs after him through the huge amount of cushions that made it hard to proceed.

You felt like the two of you went to the back quite a bit, but there was still no feeling of restriction above you, as Julian finally decided you were deep enough and laid down. You followed, inching up close. He instantly laid one arm around you, rolling onto his side to face you and kiss your forehead. “So, what are we doing?” you asked, still not having figured out what the deal was with this tent. “Well, it’s a rest tent, we are resting,” he explained, lips so close to your ear, you could feel his breath brush against it.

“But that’s not the only thing, is it…” you said thoughtfully, feeling the buttons on his outfit as you ran your fingers over his chest. He chuckled lightly, reaching up one hand to grab yours that was tracing over his chest. “My, how sharp you are,” he said, adoringly kissing your knuckles one by one. “I wanted to bring you here for so long, [Name],” he added, leaning forward to find your face in the dark, smoldering it in some more kisses.

“You are very right,” he admitted, kissing your temple. “Officially it’s just a resting tent, but you know…” Julian let his last sentence fade out, bringing his lips down on yours. However, you weren’t satisfied with his explanation, inching away before he could kiss you again, triggering an all to familiar, longing hum from him. “Know what?” you asked, keeping him on distance as long as he didn’t let you know.

Without letting go of your hand, Julian rolled onto his back, tugging you along and helping you get enough balance to sit upright on his lap, straddling him. Even before he went into more detail, you could feel the pulsating in his pants because of your position, and it pressed in on you as he moved upwards to whisper his next words. “You know, it’s the darkest of all of the tents and people just love to spend some more intimate minutes here.”

“Julian!” you hissed, a sudden realization dawning on you. Now it made so much more sense, the whispers, the sweet smell, the unbearable dark. The cushions, the moans, the throbbing feeling between your legs. “W-We can’t just do that here…” you mumbled quietly, trying to ignore the sweet feeling of his velvet gloves running over you back. “Why not? Everyone does,” he questioned, and you instantly lifted your head towards the ceiling when he started to kiss along your neck, giving him the freedom to roam. 

“O-Oh, Julian…” you sighed, feeling his free hand tug on your costume, still careful enough not to destroy it, but with a noticeable urge. His lips wandered lower and lower until he rested between your breast, giving each of them a tender smooch. For a second, he seemed to stop and you felt him quickly fiddling behind your back, but before you could ask what he was doing, you felt his bare hands against your chest, rapidly increasing your heart rate as he cupped both of your breasts.

“We can still stop if you want…” he suggested, squeezing the flesh in his hands before moving his fingers up to your nipples, grazing them lightly. You were sure he could feel the stiffness of them already, but you felt as if he deserved a real answer to it. While it was such a strange situation, you had to admit there was no way anyone could see you two and by now, be it the sweetness or the moans of the others, but something had already set out in your mind, making space for the pleasure to sink in.

“No, let’s not…” you responded, biting your lip as you felt the wetness of his tongue come down onto your left breast. “As you wish, [Name],” he replied, sucking and licking on your exposed nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. You quickly brought up your hand to cover your mouth, feeling the first hints of a moan escaping. With eyes shut, you let him work his way over your chest, feeling how a well-known wetness slowly started to spread between your legs.

You suddenly felt his hand grab the wrist of your hand covering your mouth, as he pulled it away, placing it on his own chest. “By all means, [Name]. Let them hear!” he laughed into your ear, enjoying the situation greatly. Shaking your head you could only hum your ‘No’ while biting onto your lower lip. He had brought down his hands onto your hips, urging them to rub against his erect member, and sending waves of pleasure from the stimulation through your body. Before Julian could get too cocky, your hands made your way up to his shoulders, pushing down on them with some strength.

“Oh?” he hummed, letting you take over while he laid back. Trying to focus your mind on the task, you unbuttoned his costume, opening up his chest to you. Pressing your nails into his skin, you started to slowly run them down towards his hips, gaining a sharp intake of air from him. Oh, you knew how he liked it and there was no way you were the only one getting teased that day. Admittedly, your nails could do him no harm, but if you had been able to see them, you’d have noticed the red streaks they left and it left that tingling feeling on his skin that he loved so very much.

The pillows under him conveniently gave way as you leaned forward, pressing your breasts to his stomach and continuing your nail art on his back. His body arched against you, just as conveniently secured by your own, not letting him escape his own pleasure, as you slowly moved up with your own lips, nibbling away on his collarbones. “O-Oh, [Name]...” Now it was him purring your name which sounded like music in your ears and you smiled against his sensitive skin.

Propping your head on top of his chest you whispered, “I am slowly getting really fond of this tent, what a marvelous idea, Julian.” From your position, you could hear him gulping, at a loss of words as you continued the nibbles and kisses along his neckline. Maybe it really was the darkness, but it made you feel bolder than ever. Either that or the smoke inside of here was some form of aphrodisiac, but it seemed to work. You could feel his heavy breathing growing with every new inch that you got to work on, and when you finally licked one of the just bitten irritations, a little, adorable yelp escaped him as he dug his own fingers into your thighs.

“You like that?” you asked, gently placing your head on top of his shoulder and simultaneously retracting your arms to run your hands over his chest. “Very much, that was amazing,” he admitted, still a little short on breath. “So honest,” you complimented him, knowing he liked that just as much as being a little roughed up by you. He leaned his face forward, meeting you in a deep kiss. Both of you moaned into it as you got up, your hips brushing against each other once again.

“Feels like there’s someone else here who needs a bit of attention…” you noted, reaching one hand back to brush it over the noticeable bulge in his pants. “But so do you,” he responded, taking another chance at kissing your breasts tenderly. “You’re right, I do…” you admitted, and you were glad that he stretched upwards to meet your lips. For a second, it was a tender kiss, not like the ones you’d usually share when in heat. But he understood you better than anybody and it was a silent agreement on making love, shared only between you two.

Julian didn’t struggle as you opened his pants, separating from him and sliding back on his long legs, leaving you space to lean down. No matter how dark it was, you knew his body well enough to find his every limb. Brushing over his tip you could feel the dripping pre-cum that had built up over the time of your foreplay. His cock felt warm and stiff in your hands, as you tenderly enveloped it in both, giving it a squeeze before loosening up and letting your fingertips move upwards on it.

The little play of tight and unbearable light touches had always proven to be useful, and his grunt almost sounded pitiful as he couldn’t help but hunch over you. You gripped onto him tightly as you set down the first few light kisses against his tip. His taste almost vanished in the sweet smoke, but you made sure to roll your tongue over the very top a few times, before leaning down further. Like the duo you two were, he immediately brushed away your hair, giving you better access. Julian wasn’t much of a pusher, keeping your hair securely at your neck instead of the back of your head. Sometimes you had to wonder if he was just that much of a masochist, preferring your frustrating play with him more than taking the initiative to play with your mouth, but you didn’t mind being able to keep your own tempo and have some fun with him.

However, from the very beginning, you had been able to figure out that he wouldn’t last long, especially not with your teasing. Rising your mouth from his cock again, you placed one last kiss on the tip, before sitting up without bumping into him. You could feel the completely and utterly frustrated glare he gave you, even through the dark, though you couldn’t help but chuckle at the low groan of displeasure over you leaving him like this. Your boyfriend certainly was more than just frustrated, but it was nothing new that this just spiced up your sex life more and more.

“[Name]...” he groaned, sounding impatient and like a child pleading for sweets. “Don’t cum yet,” you ordered firmly, accepting his sad hum as him submitting to your words. With your hips rolling forward you proceeded to stick one hand down your underwear, feeling your own sex right under your fingertips and his penis against the fabric of your panties. Bringing the other hand up, you tugged them into his hair, leaning his head back and faintly brushing your lips against his.

By now you felt amazing. You had the man you love shiver under you whenever your finger exited your pussy and bumped against his length, and you knew fully well how much he enjoyed it, completely taken in by your doings. Your own body felt like fire, all your tastebuds sweeter than the sweetest wine and little shock of pleasure ruining your clear-thinking. And it felt so good to dominate him for once. Usually, the two of you kept it rather harmless, loving each other equally, but it were these kinds of adventures that made your body fall in love with Julian’s all over again. If only he’d known how irresistible he was, with his spontaneous ideas and dangerous little trips.

Everytime you came close to his lips, he tried to move forwards, longing for the touch, and everytime you made him fall back. His hands were calm as they rested against your thighs, waiting for you to make a move and allowing him to do the same. A hearty moan escaped him as you finally pressed forward, splitting his lips and letting your tongues dance the tango of relieve as he pressed eagerly against you.

You left him the little moment of extinguishing the fire of his urges by kissing you as deep as he felt the need to. Julian was awfully caught up in fulfilling this want, he didn’t notice how you pushed your panties aside and got up on your knees. Your distraction was enough for him to immediately slip upwards towards you, fearing to break the kiss and positioning himself without you needing to direct his member anywhere.

It wasn’t until he felt your wetness spreading around him, that his breath halted, a low hiss stuck in his throat. You moved down until you felt the fabric of his pants against your skin again. A faint wince came from him as you took him inside completely. Filled by his length, you couldn’t help but sigh blissfully against his slightly parted lips, hearing him whisper quietly, “[Name], I don’t know if I can-” Before he could end the sentence, you rolled your hips on top of him, gaining another approving groan from him.

“Just don’t. You can’t come until I say, you hear me?” With your hand still in his hair, he gave you a nod and you let go so he could lean forward, placing his head against your shoulder. With his arms wrapped around you, he held you loosely, letting you start your own pace for moving up and down his shaft. After a few humps, you decided it was rather uncomfortable for you, sitting down into his lap completely and wrapping your legs around his torso.

“Julian? Can you move?” you asked, a small pant escaping you too as you felt him so deep inside you. It wasn’t much of a command but he immediately tightened his hold, laying you down gently onto your back while keeping the body contact incredibly close. You too tightened your legs around him, as he - almost gently - began to rock back and forth with you. Even though the pleasure was the most present in your mind, you did notice his tense body, knowing he was so very close to cumming. But you knew, he’d hold himself back as long as you didn’t give him the go and you adored him for it.

Brushing your hand over the back of his head gently, you whispered into his ear, “It’s okay. Cum, Julian.” He let out a long, audible breath, and the tension in his shoulders faded, even though he kept you close still. Instead of rolling his hips, he tugged them back more, starting to pump into your vagina more urgently. He was so close that you felt the twitching against your walls and you listened intently to his groans as you his warmth filling you up.

After the first few seconds, you could hear him gulping before he picked up his pace again, sending the tingling feeling through you too. It wasn’t the most spectacular orgasm that you ever had, but when he reached down to caress your clit, you felt yourself coming closer and closer until you pressed his head between your breasts, feeling him kiss over your skin again, while a fulfilling shock of pleasure ran through you. You would have almost felt embarrassed by the moan you let go as you reached your orgasm, but in that very moment you couldn’t care less.

You didn’t know how long the two of you had to rest afterwards, both your breathings ragged still. It wasn’t until you finally let your arms sink down onto the cushions that he even extracted himself from you, flopping right back onto your chest afterwards. “Amazing, marvelous, absolutely fantastic…” he mumbled, kissing your still exposed skin and you couldn’t help but let out a long, satisfied sigh.

“Sorry I was so demanding…” you whispered, making him move upwards a little to rest by your face. “Not at all, that was maybe the hottest thing since that time you were the captain and I your subordinated pirate.” Both of you chuckled lightly at the thought back to Death’s Boat. “You are so submissive,” you hummed moving your hand over your body to brush back his hair. “I just love you so much, I’d do anything for you,” he explained, kissing your wrist for a few seconds. “Hopelessly romantic, are you?” you laughed again, leaning forward to kiss him which he happily responded to.

“Do you think we can get our clothes in order before going out?” you asked, playing around with one of his buttons. “Well, we got to find that out,” he groaned as he got up, kissing you playfully on your cheek. Giggling, you followed him to the end of the resting space, feeling your way right to the point where it made a bit of a fall to the ground which you avoided thankfully. “Can you give me my mask?” you asked, hearing his clothes shift as he got up and zipped up his pants.

“Your… uh… what now?”

“Oh, Julian!” you hissed, as you realized he didn’t know where he put the masks anymore.


End file.
